


Ouverture

by shakeskp



Series: Sous un prince ennemi de la fraude [1]
Category: Minor Acts of Heroism
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, omg j'inaugure le fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Julius et Bradley se sont rencontrés, une version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt :** Julius et Bradley : leur première rencontre, comment ils ont été amené à  
>  faire connaissance, à bosser ensemble. Tu peux dériver sur du slash si tu veux (voir la réaction de Simon !)
> 
> [Entrée originale sur la communauté Obscur Echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/136598.html#cutid1)
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** Minor Acts of Heroism est un webcomic fantastique (en anglais) de Adriana Ferguson et Kristen Van Dam, trouvable ici : [M.A.O.H](http://www.minoractsofheroism.com/)

Dans l’ensemble, Julius était surtout très embêté et très indécis, parce qu’il ne souhaitait pas gêner All-over, cependant cet homme contre lequel le super-héros se battait ne cessait de se cloner et All-over semblait légèrement dépassé par les événements. Du moins c’était ce qu’il semblait à Julius, mais peut-être était-ce une tactique, un plan que son intervention gâcherait de façon dramatique.  
Tout de même, All-over avait l’air très embarrassé. Julius commença par poliment écarter la population trop curieuse, assommer un ou deux doppelgängers discrètement (ils disparaissaient en fumée une fois inconscients, c’était extrêmement commode), deux ou trois, puis une petite dizaine ; puis il s’envola sur le toit parce qu’il y aurait une meilleure visibilité.  
All-over apparut soudain à ses côtés et lança : « Oh, hé, merci du coup de main, si vous pouviez continuer comme ça, le temps que je déniche la souche, ça m’aiderait ! »  
Il disparut sans que Julius n’ait le temps de répondre. Son assistance désormais officiellement requise, il redoubla d’efforts après en avoir conclu que All-over ne parlait pas d’une souche d’arbre, mais probablement du malfaiteur.  
Puis tous les doppelgängers disparurent d’un coup et All-over ressurgit à ses côtés, tenant un homme inconscient, semblait-il, et ressemblant en tous points aux doubles.  
« Celui-ci est réel, s’empressa de lui informer Julius.  
— Oui, c’est ce que j’en ai déduit lorsque les autres ont disparu quand je l’ai assommé. Ça m’embête parce que je pensais qu’il se dédoublait physiquement, je n’ai aucune idée de comment empêcher ses illusions.  
— Il possède un petit pouvoir magique, je ne suis pas très puissant mais je peux en bloquer provisoirement la source, si vous le souhaitez.  
— Fantastique », dit All-over avec un grand sourire.  
Julius s’exécuta sans attendre, réalisant avec surprise qu’il s’était terriblement amusé, cette dernière demi-heure. Il s’ennuyait tellement, depuis un demi-siècle.  
« Encore une fois, merci du coup de main. Je suis Everywhere. »  
Everywhere !  
« Je vous appelle All-over depuis le début », avoua Julius avec un peu de mortification.  
Everywhere éclata de rire et Julius esquissa un sourire embarrassé mais sincère.  
« N’hésitez pas à revenir me filer un coup de main », dit Everywhere.  
Puis il disparut à nouveau. 

*

Julius n’avait pas eu exactement l’intention de se retrouver à nouveau sur une scène de crime en cours, mais puisqu’il y était, il n’y avait pas de raison de ne pas intervenir en secret, en attendant l’arrivée d’Everywhere.  
Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à les rejoindre, à eux deux les braqueurs de banque (terriblement malpolis, un langage déplorable et des manières dont leurs parents auraient rougi) furent rapidement neutralisés.  
« Il va vous falloir un costume », lui fit remarquer Everywhere. 

*

La troisième fois que Julius se retrouva accidentellement mêlé à une attaque de malfrats, il céda : il était évident qu’il s’agissait d’un message, qu’il avait là trouvé son occupation pour les années à venir.  
Le terme de Gentleman n’était pas de son fait, une jeune dame qu’il avait sauvée le décrivit en ces termes à un journaliste et il lui resta. Il n’en était pas mécontent, toutefois, et cela lui permettait de porter des vêtements respectables – il n’aurait pas eu le courage de s’habiller dans le même style qu’Everywhere, même si, bien entendu il ne lui reprochait rien !  
« Ça ne te ressemblerait pas de toute façon, lui dit Everywhere. Même si je paierais cher pour te voir dans un costume en lycra. »  
Julius ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. 

*

Everywhere découvrit son secret par malchance. Slayer, un chasseur de vampires dissident, l’avait séquestré dans l’espoir de lui faire révéler l’endroit où se trouvait la demeure de Lord Aedh. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec Everywhere et leur alliance, mais ce dernier s’était inquiété de son absence et, de fil en aiguille, le découvrit et le délivra.  
Julius n’avait pas été sustenté depuis quelques temps et, à sa grande honte, perdit le contrôle comme un tout jeune infant. Everywhere prit les choses avec un calme auquel Julius aurait dû s’attendre, il avait tellement les pieds sur terre. Il sut juger le moment où Julius lui eut pris assez de sang et se téléporta suffisamment loin, le temps que Julius reprenne ses esprits. Ce dernier se serait terré chez lui de mortification mais Everywhere le retint et, retirant sa cagoule, lui dit :  
« Je m’appelle Bradley Thorne.  
— Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?  
— Comme ça, on connaît tous les deux la véritable identité de l’autre. »  
Julius lui en fut terriblement reconnaissant.  
« J’aurais souhaité te le dire moi-même. Je l’aurais fait, j’avais besoin d’un peu plus de temps. »  
Bradley accepta l’explication avec sa grâce et son bon sens habituel. Ils étaient amis, réalisa Julius plus tard, et cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas eu que l’idée l’emplit d’une joie qu’il n’avait pas ressentie depuis quelques décennies. 

(fin)


End file.
